Attrape moi si tu peux
by rubis et le loup
Summary: OS/ Ohhh Harry allait mourir ! Si ce n'était pas Draco qui le tuait, c'était lui qui allait le faire ! Parce que même la mort devait moins en avoir après lui que ce pervers obsessionnel et diaboliquement sexy qui avait décidé de l'avoir! Mais il avait beau le fuir comme la peste, ne réchappe pas à Draco Malfoy qui veut…


**AVANT PROPOS :**

Bon, bien sur, les personnages et l'univers sont à J.K Rowling.

Cette fiction un petit OS sans prétention pour détendre ceux qui ont un peu de temps.

Il se trouve qu'à la base, il est écrit pour l'anniversaire de Mzchoco que j'ai rencontré sur Manyfics et que je voulais remercier car elle m'a joyeusement intégrée au site à coup de questions plus loufoques les unes que les autres...!

Et ses demandes pour l'histoire, tout à fait simples, se résumaient en une phrase : « je veux du sexe ! »

Hum hum… Et débrouille-toi pour faire un OS avec ça….

Du coup, je ne me voyais pas lui (et vous) offrir 30 pages Word de sexe (pas que je ne pourrai pas… J'ai eu, d'ailleurs, après une petite discussion avec Chupeechan, une vision imaginée toute à fait précise et détaillée d'un Severus, Hermione, Sirius, sur un bureau d'un fameux maitre des potions, qui a bien développé mon imagination… Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…)

Il a donc fallut que j'enrobe sous quelque chose, et voilà le résultat !

Alors, Mzchoco : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

**ATTRAPPE MOI SI TU PEUX**

Harry n'en pouvait plus !

Là où toutes les sombres créatures, les mages noirs les plus puissants et la mort elle-même avaient échoué, Draco Malfoy allait réussir le travail!

La seule raison qui ne poussait pas Harry à aller se jeter au fin fond du lac pour se faire dévorer par Albert le calamar géant était qu'il était persuadé que l'autre était bien capable de le suivre ! Il se retrouverait mort et coincé dans un lac avec le fantôme d'un pervers obsessionnel ! Oh joie !

Au final, il n'était pas sûr d'y gagner au change…

Car s'il y avait bien un truc qui était plus difficile que de survivre à Voldemort lui-même, c'était bien de réchapper à Draco Malfoy !

Ce mec était si butté, si coriace et si perversement attaché à Harry que c'en était devenu indécent !

Il avait affaire à une véritable arapède !

Et il avait beau réfléchir à la situation il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer quel aurait pu être l'élément déclencheur…

Il se trouve que Messieurs les Malfoy avaient été des espions dans cette guerre. Ils avaient changés de camps (et seuls eux en connaissaient la raison… ) et avaient combattu vaillamment et courageusement aux côtés de l'Ordre.

Du coup, bien qu'au début ce ne fut pas tout rose et que le trio ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'envoyer des regards noirs et menaçants qui n'avaient pas l'air de beaucoup toucher leurs destinataires, après que ceux-ci s'étaient mis en danger pour les sauver, une certaine entente cordiale avait pris le relais.

Harry se souvenait encore comme si c'était hier du jour où Draco s'était positionné devant lui afin de recevoir à sa place un sort de magie noire de Bellatrix. Sur le coup, il en était resté figé de stupeur.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu réfléchir à la situation bien longtemps, se faisant attaquer de toutes parts. Il s'était donc battu et les alliés avaient ramené un Draco à moitié mort au QG.

Harry se souvint très bien qu'une peur sans nom lui avait broyé les entrailles durant un mois, le temps que le blessé se remette.

Reconnaissant au possible, il avait décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Et avec le temps Draco Malfoy devint un ami.

Et avec encore plus de temps, Draco Malfoy devint un fantasme.

Harry avait commencé à ressentir une attirance qu'il ne comprenait pas et surtout qu'il n'acceptait pas envers le beau blond.

Fallait reconnaître que le Serpentard était beau garçon, et encore, le mot était faible !

C'était plutôt de l'ordre du dieu vivant !

Si on tentait de faire abstraction (ce qui était impossible) de sa carrure athlétique et longiligne qui lui offrait des courbes musculaires bien dessinées et qui ondulaient d'une manière qu'Harry qualifierait de totalement érotique sous sa peau de porcelaine au fil de ses mouvements soit raffinés soit plus sauvages, on ne pouvait PAS ne pas faire attention à son visage indéniablement viril et masculin, bien qu'aux traits fins et doux. Que ce soit ses soyeux cheveux argent, son visage harmonieux, ses lèvres sensuelles, son corps masculin et sculpté dans le marbre par les anges eux même, tout, mais vraiment tout était un appel à la luxure !

Mais le pire était incontestablement ses yeux anthracite qui semblaient toujours se poser sur le brun en regard de braise.

Et encore s'il n'y avait que ça, ça aurait été facile ! Mais non ! Depuis qu'il avait été décrété que le blond n'était pas une peste, un petit cafard méprisant, une vermine à éliminer… le trio avait pu découvrir un être raffiné, charmant et intelligent, à l'humour sarcastique soit, mais aussi léger et juste.

Et pire encore ! Il fallait en plus qu'il soit un véritable démon tentateur et vicieux !

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite les intentions du blond à son égard, et lorsqu'il réalisa la situation, il était trop tard !

Il avait été charmé ! Charmé par se stupide sourire calculateur et provoquant au possible, se regard de prédateur qui le couvait, cette voix orgasmique de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises.

Mais il y avait un léger mini petit détail qui venait poser problème : sa sexualité !

Harry n'était pas gay.

Et Harry n'étant pas gay, se mettre à ressentir des émotions déplacées à cause de ce crétin super sexy n'était pas bien venu. Du tout !

Et quand Harry se prit à rêver de lui ce fut le pompon !

Il fit donc tout pour rester loin de l'apollon au possible et arrêter de penser à lui. Il se concentra avec acharnement sur ces entrainements de guerre, la recherche des horcruxes et des reliques de la mort. Et l'autre semblait le comprendre car, lui-même s'entêtait avec une dévotion à toute épreuve à trouver des renseignements et combattre le seigneur des ténèbres. De plus, en temps qu'espion, il lui arrivait d'être absent pendant des semaines.

Semaines que le brun bénissait et haïssait à la fois!

Mais cela eut le mérite de calmer Harry qui arrêta de paniquer sur ses désirs inappropriés et qui le faisaient carrément flipper.

Le problème fut que la guerre se finit un jour ! S'il avait su…

Il venait de battre Voldemort, l'envoyant six pieds sous terre pour de bon, et ramenant la paix avec.

Et le voilà donc pour sa dernière année à Poudlard avec les autres septièmes années qui n'avaient pas pu être en cours à cause de la situation belliqueuse qui avait plongé le pays dans le trouble et le chaos.

Et vu que Malfoy était maintenant considéré comme un héros de guerre, qu'il était bien apprécié des gens, et surtout de ses vautours de prétendants et prétendantes, Harry ne pouvait même plus faire semblant de le détester.

Ce qui aurait été pratique ! Parce que depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, le blond avait comme lubie de rendre le Griffondor fou ! Et personne ne trouvait rien à redire !

Il avait beau aller se plaindre au près de ses amis, personne n'en avait rien à faire ! Ils lui répondaient tous plus ou moins la même chose. Chose résumée par Seamus:

« Mec, Malfoy est un dieu du sexe, on voudrait tous se faire pilonner par lui, alors arrête d'être une mauviette et laisse le te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que t'en crèves de plaisir ! »

Sauf que Harry n'avait pas envie de ça ! Du tout ! Enfin… Non !

En plus, s'il avait bien tout compris, c'était lui qui allait passer à la casserole, et l'idée même de recevoir un monstre (car il se doutait bien que celle de Malfoy ne devait pas être petite au vu de sa réputation) dans une partie jusque là vierge de son anatomie (quoi que si on rentrait dans les détails, toute son anatomie était vierge), le rendait quelque peu tendu. S'en parler que ça devait faire foutrement mal !

Et puis, le Serpentard avait l'air si prédateur, si carnassier que s'en était très flippant. Il avait tout le temps l'impression d'être un petit lapin traqué par un tigre.

Comme en ce moment d'ailleurs.

Ca faisait une semaine qu'il ne quittait plus la carte des maraudeurs et avait réussi à éviter son nouvel « ami ». Et bien sur, comme la bande des verts et argents s'était mis à trainer avec Ron et Hermione, il se retrouvait même à devoir fuir ses propres amis !

Les seuls moments où il arrivait à les voir étaient en cours, au dortoir, les entrainements de Quidditch ou lors des repas.

Et alors qu'il était dans la grande salle entouré de toute la joyeuse compagnie, que tout le monde discutait gentiment de tout et de rien, il pouvait sentir sur lui, le brûler jusque dans sa chaire, le regard inquisiteur si bien connu qui venait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas lever les yeux, surtout pas !

Mais c'était bien lorsqu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire quelque chose qu'on le faisait, non ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, timidement, il leva les yeux de quelques centimètres en face de lui.

Et il n'aurait pas dû. Vraiment pas !

En face, le sourire carnivore de la créature démoniaque s'élargit et une langue taquine vint se glisser langoureusement entre les deux lèvres qui la retenaient.

Le pire fut le message que ces deux mercures en fusions lui envoyaient.

Ils lui criaient un « je t'aurai » si fort, si puissant que les mots se matérialisèrent dans sa tête comme s'il pouvait les entendre.

Fallait qu'il sorte d'ici ! Et vite ! Parce que le regard d'acier venait de le faire prisonnier tandis qu'une main blanche s'était faufilée sous la table.

Et le blond penchait un peu trop la tête en arrière, et son bras droit semblait bouger imperceptiblement, et ses lèvres furent mordues sensuellement pendant que ses yeux se voilaient de plaisir.

Non ! Il n'était quand même pas en train de faire ce qu'Harry pensait qu'il était en train de faire ?! Et pourquoi personne ne semblait voir ça excepté lui ?! Pourquoi personne n'en avait rien à faire ?! Pourquoi les mecs à côté continuaient de se chamailler pour savoir qui de Lavande ou Pavartie avait les plus gros seins ?! Pourquoi Hermione ne sortait pas la tête de son bouquin ?! Pourquoi Ron n'arrêtait pas de se goinfrer pour hurler au drame ?!

Putain Malfoy se branlait pendant le repas en le dévorant du regard et personne ne bronchait !

Harry lui même commença à avoir des sueurs et se sentir à l'étroit dans ce pantalon, dans cette salle, sous ce regard dominateur.

Se levant d'un coup en faisant trembler la table sous les râlements de ses camarades, il prit la fuite comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses et sans un regard en arrière.

« Qu'est qu'il lui prend ? » souffla Ron ahuri.

« Je crois qu'il a été choqué de voir Malfoy se masturber pour lui » répondit tranquillement Neville, comme si on lui avait demandé l'heure.

« QUUOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Toute la bande se retourna vers les Serpentards qui les fusillaient du regard.

Mais nulle trace de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry s'était jeté dans les toilettes les plus proches pour se rafraichir.

Avachi devant le lavabo, les mains encore tremblantes agrippées au meuble comme à une bouée de sauvetage, après s'être noyé le visage sous de l'eau glacée, il tentait de reprendre un souffle normal.

Les yeux fermés, la tête baissée, il ne cessait d'inspirer et d'expirer fortement.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se calme ! Parce que soit il avait des hallucinations et cela voulait dire que la guerre lui avait laissé de sacrées séquelles, soit tout ce bordel était vrai et cela voulait dire que Malfoy était bien en train de mettre à profit sa menace.

Et dans tous les cas, il était dans la merde !

Il avait reçu un message la veille au soir qui l'avait quelque peu perturbé.

« Harry,

J'ignore qui essayes-tu de fuir : mon désir ou le tien, mais sache que le mien est énorme, puissant, affamé et bien décidé à te dévorer jusqu'au plus profond de ton être.

Je préfère te prévenir afin que tu sois préparé à l'ouragan qui va te prendre en main demain et pour les jours à venir pendant très longtemps.

Le jeu du chat et la souris était très agréable et j'ai pris un plaisir certain à te faire croire que tu pouvais imaginer m'échapper, mais maintenant, bébé, nous passons aux choses sérieuses.

Dangereusement tien,

Draco »

Harry avait l'impression de trouver des allusions sexuelles dans chaque mot du message, et il ne savait pas s'il en était terrifié ou excité.

Il était vrai que jusqu'ici, Draco avait flirté continuellement avec lui, tentant des approches plus ou moins subtiles en crescendo.

Il avait commencé par des sourires séducteurs, des paroles à double sens lors de leurs conversations ou lors de quelques mots échangés, pour devenir plus entreprenant, en le caressant lorsqu'il était à côté de lui.

Si au début c'était juste une caresse aérienne dans le couloir lorsqu'il passait près, ça devint un appui plus poussé dans le dos lorsque le brun devait passer devant lui en rentrant ou sortant d'un cours (le blond faisait exprès de rester sur le pas de la porte, il en était certain, car ce n'était pas possible toutes ces coïncidences : le nombre de fois où il l'avait trouvé sur son chemin) et maintenant le blond se permettait même de laisser sa main se faufiler délicatement plus bas !

Harry se rappelait qu'en marchant dans un corridor en compagnie de Ron et Hermione pour se rendre en cours, il avait senti quelque chose se poser doucement mais fermement sur sa fesse et épouser sa forme pendant cinq secondes.

Choqué de stupeur, sur le coup il ne sut quoi dire et tourna son visage pour tomber sur deux perles grises qui l'observaient avec délectation.

Le temps que le cerveau se reconnecte le blond lui avait fait un clin d'œil et était déjà plus loin devant.

Harry, qui au début pensait se faire des illusions, dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : le blond le draguait.

Il se dit alors qu'en restant en groupe l'autre ne tenterait rien… bé, c'était bien mal juger l'ennemi ! Pas démonté pour un sou, son assaillant continuait ses sourires et regards charmeurs, le prenait par les épaules (car fallait que monsieur soit plus grand que lui d'une tête !) comme le ferait un ami. Personne ne semblait donc choqué. Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait était qu'une des mains venait se perde dans ses cheveux ou masser son cou de manière sensuelle pendant quelque secondes pour revenir se poser négligemment sur son épaule. Et le brun ne pouvait que rougir devant une bande de regards interrogatifs.

Et le pire fut quand le blond commença à l'appeler « bébé » et à faire des allusions sur un avenir commun ! Surtout que tout le monde s'y mettait ! Tout le monde parlait d'un futur entre Draco et lui comme s'il n'était pas là !

Il avait beau dire « je ne suis pas avec Malfoy ! » ça rentrait par une oreille et ça sortait par l'autre…

Et toute l'école qui se mettait à dire qu'il était le « bébé de Draco » et qu'il était pris !

Une fois il était en train de parler Quidditch avec un mec de Pouffsouffle (peut-être un peu trop tactile) et le Serpentard était arrivé en furie, avait mis une droite colossale au jeune homme, le faisant saigner du nez, l'avait attrapé par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille des propos qu'Harry ne put entendre. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que ce ne devait pas être gentil au vu de la teinte macabre qu'avait pris le visage du type qui s'était enfui sans demander son reste.

Puis, sous le regard surpris et curieux des élèves, le blond l'avait attrapé et plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser douloureux et dominateur.

Le brun choqué avait ouvert la bouche et une langue conquérante s'y était faufilée pour rencontrer la sienne, la goûter avec ferveur et la soumette avec force et passion.

Si au début il l'avait voulu le repousser, Harry s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était pris dans un étau de marbre qui le collait durement contre un corps chaud. Ne pouvant que subir et répondre au baiser il chavira dans un monde irréel et vertigineux. Perdant toute raison, il fut ramené sur terre quand le Serpentard se détacha d'un coup pour lui susurrer d'une voix rauque de désir et de jalousie : « Ne m'oblige pas à tuer toutes les vermines qui te tournent autour comme des vautours parce que tu sais que je le ferai !»

Sous la menace Harry trembla, autant à cause de la colère qui se dégageait de Draco que du fait de savoir que le danger était réel.

Un Malfoy n'était pas du genre à plaisanter. Et ce qu'il disait, généralement, il le faisait.

Encore groggy et perdu à cause de l'attaque, du baiser et des paroles du blond, il n'eut pas le temps de se révolter (aussi il fallait dire que depuis quelque temps, Draco avait un tel effet sur lui qu'il avait toujours tendance à perdre ses moyens…) que le blond le planta là et partit sans un regard en arrière.

Il apprit quelques jours plus tard que le Serpentard avait crié sur tous les toits qu'il était à lui et que si quelqu'un n'osait poser qu'un seul regard sur SON Harry, il lui jetterait tellement d'endoloris que cette personne croirait que c'était son nom.

Depuis, il ne l'avait plus embrassé mais rien que les souvenirs lui envoyaient des décharges électriques dans tout le corps jusqu'à une partie intime qui n'aurait pas du être aussi réceptive…

Et c'était bien pour ça qu'Harry avait alors fuit le blond ! C'était bien pour ça qu'il se retrouvait à l'heure actuelle comme un con la tête baissée au dessus d'un foutu évier ! Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il allait bientôt péter un plomb !

« Ca va Harry ? Tu me sembles tendu. » ronronna une voix rauque derrière lui.

Oh non ! Pitié ! Tout mais pas lui !

Peut-être que s'il fermait les yeux et priait très fort il allait disparaître... ?

« Je peux peut-être t'aider à te… détendre. » souffla cette même voix envoutante tout contre son oreille.

Visiblement non.

Putain ! Ca ne marchait pas ! Au contraire, la situation était pire !

En soufflant doucement pour rester concentré, Harry s'accrocha au lavabo comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Un nez vint se frotter délicatement contre son cou tandis que des bras entouraient sa taille pour le plaquer contre son tyran.

Inspire…. Expire….

De douces lèvres effleurèrent sa peau, lui donnant la chaire de poule à l'endroit caressé.

Concentre toi !

Un bout de langue vint consciencieusement lécher sa clavicule et un râle s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Draco… s'te plait… »

« Oui » répondit l'autre, pris dans sa tache de martyriser le cou du brun à coup de langue et de succions.

Il fallait qu'il l'arrête ! Vraiment ! Mais comment faire ? Comment se sortir de là alors que les bras qui l'entouraient ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher et que son propre corps ne lui répondait déjà plus ?

« Draco… on est ami, non ? »

Son assaillant arrêta son supplice mais garda ses lèvres dans son cou, à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

« Non » la réponse était catégorique.

« Non ? » souffla Harry perdu et déçu. Il pensait pourtant que le blond l'aimait bien.

En deux secondes il fut retourné et se retrouva prisonnier d'un regard de braise.

« Non. Nous sommes bien plus que cela ! »

Et ses lèvres furent ravagées, son souffle englouti et sa langue aspirée par une bouche au combien experte.

Oh mon dieu ! C'était inhumain d'être aussi doué avec sa bouche !

Et cette langue qui imposait son rythme telle une souveraine, faisant semblant de se soumettre pour reprendre le contrôle peu de temps après avec une passion à toute épreuve ! Et ses lèvres qui aspiraient les siennes, tantôt les mordant, tantôt les caressant, pour après emprisonner tout ce qu'elles attrapaient… comme par exemple en ce moment la langue d'Harry, qui venait de se faire prisonnière de son attaquant qui s'entêtait à la sucer et la lécher avec une dévotion religieuse…

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas sombrer ! Et son pantalon qui se faisait si étroit n'était pas pour l'aider.

Mais Draco, en grand sauveur, vint lui défaire les boutons.

Le temps que Harry comprenne, il n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'une de ses mains s'était faufilée dans son caleçon à la rencontre de son sexe gonflé et sensible.

Et là, il cria de plaisir, le sang affluant dans ses veines, alors que sa chaire était prise en main par les bons soins du blond.

Il n'avait jamais été touché par personne et AU MON DIEU, comment avait-il pu vivre sans connaître ça avant ?

C'était si différent qu'avec sa propre main ! C'était si bon, si fort, si jouissif !

Perdant la raison et toute force, il s'accrocha désespérément au cou de l'autre qui, sans beaucoup d'effort, le maintenait contre lui et le lavabo, un bras autour de la taille, et une jambe entre les siennes.

Et alors que cette main allait de plus en plus vite, que la tension montait à son paroxysme, avec un dernier mouvement ferme et expérimenté, Draco le fit jouir, avalant les derniers gémissements de plaisir du brun dont la bouche était toujours captive de la sienne.

Harry se laissa complètement tomber sur le torse puissant du blond, sa tête se nichant dans son cou, tandis que l'autre vint entourer son dos pour le frictionner tendrement.

« Alors bébé, ça valait la peine non ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas bébé » ronchonna-t-il à moitié, cachant sa gêne qui montait dans les cheveux de son camarade.

« Ahahah, tu préfères peut-être un autre surnom comme… je ne sais pas… chaton ? Après tout, c'est vrai que tu as l'air d'un petit animal tout effrayé à chaque fois que je m'approche ! » ria Draco.

«C'est pas vrai ! » rugit le brun en relevant la tête.

Et il tomba sur un regard incrédule qui se foutait clairement de lui.

« Oui… bon… peut-être » avoua-t-il en rougissant « un peu… mais aussi tu agis toujours comme si tu allais me dévorer ! »

« Mais c'est parce que c'est ce que je vais faire ! » affirma l'autre, le sourire carnassier.

« Mais… »

« Mais rien du tout ! Arrête de t'inquiéter, tu vas aimer ! N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? Ne viens-je pas de te donner du plaisir juste avec ma main ? »

« Heu…si » murmura le brun un peu gêné.

« Alors imagine ce que je vais te faire ressentir avec ma bouche ou ma queue ! » ronronna-t-il, l'anticipation faisant frémir sa voix.

Sa queue… c'était bien ça le problème !

Draco le sentit se tendre contre lui et redevint sérieux.

« Je serai doux Harry, je te le promets. »

Les yeux anthracite se faisaient tendres et le brun frissonna sous leur puissance.

Mais Harry ne comprenait pas. Le blond était admiré par toute l'école depuis qu'il était considéré comme un héros de guerre, il avait des fans par centaines… lui qui était si expérimenté, qui avait eu une vie sexuelle pendant ces années de guerre, pourquoi voulait-il tant se retrouver dans un lit avec un novice apeuré comme lui ? Etait ce un jeu ? Une conquête ? être le premier à l'avoir ? Draco avait toujours aimé les défis et les difficultés. Etait-il un défi ?

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant à me vouloir ? »

Draco le regarda longuement, le visage indéchiffrable.

« Je pensais pourtant que c'était évident. »

Le brun l'observa, attendant une réponse qui pour lui, n'était pas si évidente que cela.

« Je te désire. »

Ah ! C'était donc ça. Il en voulait à son corps ! Il voulait prendre son plaisir et s'amuser en partie de jambes en l'air. Un peu comme des amis et plus si affinité…

Harry en ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Car si lui s'avouait être effrayé par les relations entre hommes, il reconnaissait aussi avoir de l'affection pour Draco, plus qu'il ne devrait en avoir pour un ami.

En soupirant, il rentra son attirail dans son pantalon et repoussa l'étreinte du blond.

Alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers la sortie une voix amère l'arrêta.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Le brun s'arrêta quelques secondes.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas. » souffla-t-il attristé, en voulant reprendre sa route.

Mais l'autre le retint par le bras et le força à se retourner.

« Qu'est ce que je ne comprendrais pas ? »

« Rien » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Potter ne me rends pas plus bête que je ne le suis. Maintenant arrête de faire ton enfant et explique moi ! »

Harry lui lança un regard noir, qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet (il fallait avouer que pour rivaliser avec le celui du blond, il fallait être fort…).

Et alors que ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher et que les deux s'affrontaient silencieusement, Harry baissa la tête et craqua le premier.

« Je t'aime bien. »

Un silence de quelques secondes répondit à sa remarque.

« Pardon ? Et c'est tout ? »

Harry gigota sur place.

« Je t'aime peut-être un peu plus que bien… »

Encore plus mal à l'aise sous l'aveux il se résolut d'autant plus à baisser les yeux. Il ne vit donc pas le sourire triomphant de son camarade.

« Ca tombe bien alors, car moi aussi je t'aime un peu plus que bien » murmura Draco en se rapprochant de lui pour l'enlacer.

Mais le brun, crispé, ne daignait ni parler ni se détendre.

« Mais alors où est le problème ? »

« Je pense qu'on attends pas la même chose l'un de l'autre… »

« Harry... » Soupira la voix après quelques instants de silence. « Que crois-tu que j'attende de toi ? »

« Mon corps. » souffla le brun, peiné.

Sa tête fut alors délicatement relevée malgré lui par une main ferme.

« Oui. C'est vrai. Mais pas que cela. Je t'ai dit que je te désirais. Je désire tout de toi, sans modération. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre. Ses yeux devinrent comme ceux d'un poisson sorti de l'eau.

« Comment ça ? »

Le blond en ria d'incrédulité et d'impatience.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi long à la détente ! Bébé ! Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas saisi dans tous mes gestes tendres à ton égard, dans toutes nos discutions complices, ou encore à travers mes scènes de jalousie ? Sans parler que tout Poudlard en parle ! Je veux être en couple avec toi ! »

En couple ! Genre comme petits amis ? Qui sortaient ensemble devant tout le monde ? Qui se tenaient la main en se disant des mots doux ? Qui étaient capables de se regarder pendant des heures dans le blanc des yeux sans en être ennuyés ? Qui avaient des disputes sans cesse pour un oui ou pour un non ? Et qui se réconciliaient dans le lit ?

Une montée de rouge vint se hisser sur les joues du brun.

« Alors pourquoi tu me traites comme si j'étais un bout de viande ! » s'écria-t-il quand même.

« Je ne traite pas comme ça ! » s'insurgea Draco. « Il est vrai que je me montre entreprenant, mais avec toi, s'il fallait que je me la joue subtile j'en aurais pour la vie des rats ! Et puis tu es tellement paniqué par l'acte qu'à chaque fois que je t'approche tu crois que je vais te sauter dessus à la moindre occasion! »

« Et ce n'est pas le cas... ? » demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

« Pas toujours… » Avoua l'autre, en faisant la moue d'un petit garçon fautif. « J'avoue avoir constamment envie de toi ! Cependant je me suis retenu pendant des lustres ! Mais quand on était au QG de l'ordre et que ma tactique de drague consistait à te montrer que je m'intéressais à toi, tu me voyais comme un ami. J'ai bien cru devenir fou ! Et il fallait que je me restreigne car, avoue-on le, tu es quelque peu prude… mais attention je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas ! » S'écria-t-il en voyant la tête de reproche du brun. « Non, j'aime l'idée que tu ne connaisses rien des plaisirs charnels, j'aime l'idée d'être ton premier amant, l'idée d'être ton premier petit ami… »

« Hé ! J'ai déjà eu une petite amie ! »

« Qui ? Chang ? Fais moi rire ! Tu m'a bien dit que tu lui avait donné un petit bisou, c'est ça que tu appelles avoir une copine ? Mais par merlin, dans quel état tu vas être lorsque tu accepteras complètement d'être avec moi ?! Crois-moi, je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'être un couple, tu vas comprendre ! »

Harry ne savait pas s'il était offusqué ou attiré par les propos suffisants et remplis de promesses de son « ami ».

« Bon il n'y a plus de problème alors? »

« Heu… » Rougit encore plus le Griffondor.

« Hormis ta peur de recevoir mon sexe… »

« Heu… non… à par ça, non…» murmura-t-il pour lui même.

« Bien ! On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

« Comme ? » demanda Harry soupçonneux.

« Comme par exemple aller en cours main dans la main, me laisser t'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif devant tous ces crétins qui osent te regarder et… »

« Quoi ?! Tu veux nous montrer devant tout le monde ?! » paniqua-t-il, pas très à l'aise.

« Bien sur ! Sinon comment veux-tu que les autres vermines sachent que tu es à moi ! »

« T'es pas un peu possessif comme gars ? »

« Beaucoup ! » la réponse était prononcée avec un aplomb incontesté.

« Et jaloux ? » le nargua le brun.

« Incontestablement ! » affirma le Serpentard, l'air arrogant.

« Du coup, j'y gagne quoi moi ? »

« Un amant sexy à damné un saint qui est un pro au lit et qui sait être un petit ami parfait et très attentionné ! » avoua-t-il comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

« Et pas modeste pour un sou… »

« Ca fait partie de mon charme. »

« Genre… »

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Je peux te le prouver quand tu veux ! »

« Bien ! Alors séduis moi !... et pas seulement en me harcelant physiquement ! » enchaina-t-il alors que le blond ouvrait la bouche.

« Quoi ? Je ne peux même plus te taquiner ! C'est mon plaisir de la journée ! Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne moi ? »

« Bé si je tombe sous ton « fameux » charme, et que je craques, j'accepte d'être avec toi, complètement. »

« Complètement… ? »

« Oui » souffla alors le brun sous les yeux dévorateur du Serpentard.

Un sourire de la taille d'un soleil illumina le visage du blond, suivit d'un regard calculateur.

« Bien. Marché conclu. Je vais te montrer quel courtisant appliqué je fais et tu seras fou de moi bébé ! Et quand tu auras craqué, ce qui arrivera rapidement vu l'état dans lequel je te mets, je vais te prendre et te faire l'amour jusqu'à l'évanouissement ! » Sa voix rauque s'insinuait dans Harry comme du miel dans la gorge et il en frissonna malgré lui.

Et la « cour » commença.

Draco attrapa la main du brun sans lui laisser la possibilité de la dégager et l'accompagna jusqu'à son cours où il attendit que les élèves rentrent en classe pour le laisser, non sans lui avoir offert un baisemain suivit d'un clin d'œil affecté.

Si Harry en fut gêné, regardant la réaction des autres autours, il tomba sur les regards curieux des élèves et les sourires complices de ses amis, mais personne ne semblait choqué par leur comportement.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit du cours, le blond était adossé au mur, l'attendant. Tout en lui demandant comment c'était passé l'heure, il lui prit ses bouquins des mains, faisant fi des « non c'est pas la peine, je peux les porter moi-même !» d'Harry et des « moi aussi je veux qu'on porte mes bouquins ! Pourquoi on ne porte pas mes bouquins ? Draco tu ne veux pas les miens ?! » de Ron, et ils partirent à leur prochaine classe en commun.

Toute la journée, Draco discuta de tout et de rien avec le Griffondor en se retenant le plus possible de faire des allusions grivoises ou des gestes déplacés. Il se conduisit en parfait gentleman, lui attrapant la main pour l'emmener en classe, venant le chercher, lui tenant la porte pour le laisser passer, mangeant à ses côtés, s'inquiétant de son confort, et tout autres petits gestes du type.

Mais il faisait ça avec un tel naturel, sans trop s'imposer, que sa présence ne fut ni lourde ni désagréable.

Discutant et riant avec leurs amis communs (les Serpentards s'étant invités à la table des rouges et or) il gardait néanmoins un œil sur le brun et revenait de temps en temps s'intéresser à lui ou lui lançait un regard complice.

Et alors que tout le groupe riait à gorge déployée face à une blague du blond, Lavande se tourna vers le brun.

« Tu as bien de la chance Harry ! Qu'est ce que j'aimerais être à ta place et avoir Draco rien que pour moi ! »

Et sans le vouloir, il ressentit une pointe de jalousie.

'Oui mais il est à moi' ne put-il s'empêcher de penser malgré lui.

Et pendant des jours, Draco se comporta ainsi, laissant de l'espace à Harry mais étant présent, s'assurant de garder une complicité avec son compagnon afin que celui-ci s'ouvre à lui sans peur ni retenue.

Et petit à petit il se rapprocha plus physiquement même s'il ne tentait plus rien.

Toujours habillé comme un top model, son corps mis en valeur ondulait constamment de manière à attirer le brun dans ses filets. Mais si ses gestes étaient sensuels et ses sourires charmeurs, il ne dépassait jamais la limite, approchant, tentant, mais se retirant toujours au bon moment.

S'il se penchait souvent près d'Harry pour lui murmurer des paroles près de l'oreille, afin que sa bouche soit à quelques millimètres de sa peau, lui envoyant constamment des frissons dans le corps, si ses regards carnassiers faisaient l'amour aux lèvres du Griffondor, si une de ses mains descendait souvent vers sa chute de reins, ou venait caresser son visage, tous ses gestes calculés, tendres et pourtant provocateurs, étaient juste là pour faire craquer Harry.

Il voulait le pousser dans ses retranchements pour que le Griffondor soit celui qui traverse la limite.

Et Harry, qui ne se sentait plus comme une proie traquée (même s'il avait encore le droit aux « bébé » et « chaton » de forme), commençait sérieusement à vouloir former un couple avec le blond. Il voulait que ses intentions à son égard ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Surtout qu'il voyait bien tous les prétendants et prétendantes du Serpentard qui s'entêtaient à vouloir l'avoir ! Et il avait peur que Draco ne se détourne de lui ! Seul ses amis qui lui répétaient inlassablement que son apollon n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et les gentillesses constantes de ce dernier le rassurèrent.

Parce qu'il fallait dire que si Draco était d'une jalousie et d'une possessivité à toute épreuve, faisant fuir d'un regard de tueur tout être qui n'oserait que penser à draguer SON Harry, le brun, lui-même ressentait la jalousie se rependre dans ses veines et avait des envies de meurtres.

Et le blond, qui le rassurait sans cesse sur ses intensions, et qui lui avait démontré qu'il savait parfaitement prendre soin de lui, avait réussit à le détendre par rapport à l'acte.

Cela lui faisait de moins en moins peur. Et il en avait tellement envie !

Et si le fait de se montrer avec un homme au début le gênait, maintenant il n'en avait que faire, surtout si c'était avec Draco. Au contraire ! Il était plutôt fier d'avoir un copain comme lui et voulait montrer à la terre entière qu'il était à lui.

Surtout à ce salaud de Jonathan Jones qui n'arrêtait pas de le draguer ouvertement ! Et Draco qui ne disait rien ! Ne voyait-t-il donc rien ?! Lui qui arrivait à voir des tentatives de drague envers le brun qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, percevant chaque élève comme une menace, lui pourtant si perspicace sur bien des domaines, comment ce faisait-il qu'il ne discernait pas les tentatives outrageuses du Serdaigle ?! Non mais il était SON petit ami ! Merde !

Harry fit fi de la petite voix sans sa tête qui lui rappelait que techniquement ils n'étaient pas ensemble puisqu'il se refusait à lui, que ce soit dans l'intimité ou devant les autres.

Et il ne pensa pas une seule seconde que Draco, intelligent comme il était, avait parfaitement capté le jeu de Jones et ne faisait ça que pour attiser la jalousie du brun.

Non Harry ne voyait pas ça ! En fait il ne voyait plus rien hormis ce salaud qui était dangereusement proche du visage du Serpentard alors qu'ils discutaient un peu plus loin.

Et pour tout avouer la seule chose à l'heure actuelle qu'il parvenait à voir se résumait à une seule couleur : ROUGE !

Il voyait rouge !

Et sans plus réfléchir il se lança dans le couloir, se plaça entre les deux garçons: l'un le fixant choqué et énervé d'être dérangé, l'autre avec un regard innocent comme la vierge marie en personne.

Grognant de rage, il attrapa le visage du blond et plaqua férocement ces lèvres contres les siennes, sous le cris d'énervement du Serdaigle.

Mais il n'avait que faire de l'état de l'autre enflure. Non, il était bien trop concentré sur Draco qui, si sur le coup était resté un peu choqué, s'était bien vite repris et, prenant les choses en mains, l'avait enfermé dans son étreinte, écrasant son corps au sien à l'en étouffer et l'embrassant comme si demain ne devait jamais arriver. Et Harry s'accrocha à lui comme un naufragé.

Après une éternité ainsi, le brun, ayant besoin d'air, repoussa son compagnon qui desserra son étreinte sans grande conviction.

Sans lâcher son « chaton » du regard il s'adressa au Serdaigle qui, interloqué, n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

« Jones, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais je dois m'occuper d'une personne bien plus importante, alors tu peux disposer ! »

Harry se retint de sautiller de joie. La personne importante c'était lui ! Pas l'autre ensuqué ! Mais lui !

« Quoi ! » s'offusqua le crétin. « Comment oses-tu… »

Draco lâcha Harry du regard pour poser ses yeux qui venaient de perdre toute chaleur sur le demeuré d'en face.

« Jones dégage avant que je m'énerve » intervint-il d'une voix dangereusement calme et froide qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Comprenant la menace, l'autre se barra sous un grognement et des marmonnements que personne ne comprit.

Alors le Serpentard revint s'intéresser au garçon entre ses bras et ses traits se firent chaleureux et enjôleurs.

« Je t'avais dit que tu craquerais ! » sourit-il, suffisant.

« Hein ! Mais c'est normal ! L'autre te faisait des avances depuis des jours et toi tu ne voyais rien ! »

« Oh chaton, je suis un petit peu plus lucide que toi ! »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu avais capté ?! » s'offusqua Harry, ahuri.

Un regard consterné lui répondit.

« Mais… Mais pourquoi ?! Tu voulais aller voir ailleurs ?! » s'énerva-t-il.

« NON ! Mais fallait bien te faire réagir, non ? »

Comprenant l'entourloupe, Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma, et l'ouvra de nouveau, les yeux exorbités.

Ce salaud avait fait ça pour le rendre jaloux ! Et lui qui devenait fou ! Qui avait tenté de rester calme pendant tout ce temps alors qu'il commençait doucement mais sérieusement à péter un câble ! Et qui avait voulu commettre un meurtre !

Et l'autre en face se marrait en plus ! Il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule !

Pour la peine le brun lui donnant un coup derrière la tête.

« Aïe ! Tu es violent ! J'ai été si adorable avec toi et toi c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ! En me cognant ! » Sa moue boudeuse fut démentie par ses yeux rieurs.

« C'est mérité ! »

« Bien. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'accepte. Surtout que je saurai me faire pardonner… » Dit-il cajoleur, une lueur lubrique dans le regard. « D'ailleurs, je suis prêt à te présenter mes excuses de suite ! »

«Bien va y ! J'attends ! » S'exclama Harry qui fit semblant de ne pas comprendre les propos du blond, rien que pour l'emmerder.

Ah il voulait jouer…!

D'ailleurs l'autre le fixait comme un enfant de 4 ans qui voyait le père noël en personne.

« Très bien ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps, ma chambre n'est pas très loin. » s'enthousiasma le Serpentard.

C'était vrai qu'en temps que préfet monsieur avait une suite privée !

« Non, je n'attends pas CE genre d'excuses… »

« Hein ! Mais c'était le contrat ! Si tu craques, tu m'acceptes entièrement : intimement et officiellement ! » s'indigna le Serpentard.

« Mais je n'ai pas craqué ! J'ai juste voulu remettre ce prétentieux à sa place ! Mon geste n'avait rien avoir avec toi !»

« Arrête » s'amusa Draco devant les excuses bidon du brun. « Tu sais très bien ce que ton geste veut dire ! »

« Non » pour la peine Harry joua la carte du déni.

« Tu as cédé! » le sourire du blond s'élargit de contentement.

« Parce que tu as triché ! » ragea-t-il.

« Pas du tout ! »

« Si ! Tu es allé voir ailleurs ! »

« PAS DU TOUT ! Je ne faisais que discuter ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux plus te passer de moi et que tu es jaloux pour un rien ! » Plaisanta Draco, faussement sérieux.

Oh ! Il n'y croyait pas ! L'autre avait osé lui ressortir mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait dit un jour où le blond faisait fuir (encore) des gens avec lesquels ils parlait et lui avait fait une crise de jalousie.

Les yeux plissés il gronda : « Moi je ne me laisse pas dragué ouvertement ! Si je viens de réagir c'est parce que c'était réel ! Toi, tu es juste parano... »

« Et toi complètement aveugle ! » ria le Serpentard en faisant les yeux doux et en resserrant sa prise sur sa proie.

« C'est faux ! » bougonna Harry, qui commençait à craquer face au regard dévorateur de son assaillant qui rapprochait son visage du sien. « Dans tous les cas, tu n'as pas suivi les règles » tenta-t-il comme dernière remarque alors que le souffle du blond se mélangeait déjà au sien.

« Quelles règles ? Ne savais-tu pas qu'en amour comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permis ?» murmura le blond, contre ses lèvres, un sourire bien heureux placardé sur le visage.

« Soit. » capitula Harry, en sachant que de toute manière il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. « Je saurai m'en souvenir… » Et il entama le baiser.

* * *

Et voilà le comment du pourquoi Harry se retrouvait là, dans le couloir, à se diriger vers la chambre du Serpentard, tout en subissant le regard dangereusement pervers et le sourire affamé de Draco qui lui tournait autour comme un fauve.

Visiblement assez gêné, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Parce que s'il était tout excité et bien remonté il y a quelques minutes, et bien, maintenant, il ne faisait plus vraiment le fier.

Et ce fut en déglutissant fortement qu'il rentra dans la tanière du félin qui le laissa courtoisement passer en premier (enfin, c'était surtout pour être sûr que le Griffondor ne s'enfuit pas).

En mettant les pieds dans la pièce il découvrit une chambre luxurieuse mais épurée, illuminée par deux grandes fenêtres qui encerclaient un immense lit.

« Wow ! Et bien Draco, être préfet c'est… »

La porte se referma et il se sentit happé par un bras et plaqué contre un mur avant que ses lèvres ne soient ravies par celles de son agresseur.

Et coincé entre la porte et ce corps musclé, il pouvait excessivement bien sentir à quel point Draco était plus que ravi de l'avoir dans sa chambre…

Ce dernier se frottait comme un animal contre lui, son membre s'écrasant contre le sien, qui avait l'air aussi d'être bien réveillé, lui envoyait des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale qui remontaient jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé par le plaisir.

La bouche tyrannique de son assaillant lui rendit sa liberté pour se jeter sur son cou et aspirer comme une sangsue sa peau sensibilisée par les douces tortures infligées.

Mmmmm…

Les mains du blond vinrent se poser rageusement sur son torse pour défaire sa chemise, et Harry fit de même avec celle de l'autre garçon.

Il n'avait plus peur.

En fait plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Rien, excepté l'homme contre lui qui était doucement mais surement en train de le faire chavirer.

Les hauts tombant au sol, leur peau se collèrent avec empressement, cherchant à se mouvoir afin d'être le plus possible plaquées l'une à l'autre.

Et tandis que le blond continuait à martyriser sa nuque à coup de langue, de morsure et de succions, voulant laisser des traces de son passage le plus possible, Harry ne put s'empêcher à son tour d'aller goûter la chaire qui lui était offerte.

Et oh mon dieu ! Même sa peau avait un goût divin !

C'était comme si le blond arrivait à mettre tous ses sens en éveil, et chacun d'eux réagissait avec plus de puissance aux stimuli qu'il leur envoyait.

Et ce fut ainsi que, comme des affamés, ils se dévorèrent, attrapant chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre qu'ils arrivaient à atteindre.

Sauf qu'à un moment Draco devint plus impatient et Harry se senti soulevé par des bras puissants qui le balancèrent sur le lit, avant de ressentir le corps de son attaquant s'écraser sur lui.

Le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et de reprendre ses esprits, il se rendit compte que son pantalon était défait et que Draco le tirait avec empressement hors de ses jambes.

Dépité à l'idée de ne plus avoir les faveurs de l'autre sur lui, il s'affaira à l'aider à retirer le surplus de vêtements, et une fois fait, Draco fit de même pour lui.

Si Harry ne put voir la taille de la chose qui allait le posséder (et ce n'était pas plus mal car ne pas voir l'évitait de paniquer) il la sentit néanmoins très bien lorsque l'autre se recoucha contre lui, s'imbriquant en lui, et plaquant son ventre contre le sien, bougeant langoureusement de haut en bas.

La sensation des frottements lui coupa le souffle.

Et il gémit de plaisir, accompagné du grognement de l'adonis sur lui.

Puis le blond décida d'aller découvrir le reste de son corps avec sa bouche, et ce fut ainsi que, telle une exploratrice, une langue monstrueusement douée vint épouser toutes les courbes et tous les creux de son corps, descendant dangereusement vers le bas…

Et quand son sexe fut directement avalé, ce fut l'explosion !

Harry crut mourir !

Et alors qu'il était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'une de ses jambes avait atterrie sur une des épaules de Draco et qu'un doigt un peu gluant s'était faufilé entre ses fesses.

En revanche il ressentit très bien le second.

D'instinct, il voulut se relever pour s'en défaire mais un bras puissant le plaqua contre le lit, l'empêchant de bouger malgré lui.

« Détends toi Harry. La sensation dérangeante va passer. »

Se détendre, se détendre… ça se voyait que ce n'était pas lui qui se retrouvait à se faire écarter les fesses…

Mais sa frustration fut vite balayée lorsque l'un des doigts vint toucher une zone plus que sensible qui lui fit pousser un cri de satisfaction.

Dès lors, Draco se remit à la tache, allant cogner sans cesse la prostate du brun, et continuant ses attentions plus qu'orgasmiques sur son membre, ralentissant néanmoins le rythme de temps en temps pour l'empêcher de venir trop vite.

Il ressentit quand même le troisième doigt, mais s'en adapta plutôt rapidement.

Parti très loin de toute raison, la descente fut douloureuse et ce fut avec un grognement d'insatisfaction qu'il répondit à l'arrêt de tout traitement du blond à son égard.

« Calme toi Bébé » s'amusa celui-ci. « Ne sois pas si impatient, j'arrive. » sourit-il en s'enduisant le membre d'un liquide transparent qui était dans un pot à côté de lui dont Harry n'avait pas fait attention.

Le brun fut alors hypnotisé par l'image du dieu vivant qui se caressait de manière érotique tout en le dévorant d'un regard vorace. Et ce fut là qu'il découvrit la taille de ce qui allait le possédé et il se figea.

« Ne panique pas chaton, je t'ai bien préparé. Et je vais y aller en douceur » le rassura Draco, qui avait saisi sa peur.

Et alors il positionna Harry de manière à ce que l'entrée soit la plus facile et la moins douloureuse pour celui-ci.

Et avec une douceur et une lenteur indescriptible, il s'avança en lui, guettant chaque mimique du brun et adaptant son rythme en fonction.

Arrivé au bout, il ne bougea plus pendant quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que le garçon en dessous, habitué à sa présence, face le premier mouvement.

Et ce fut ce qu'Harry fit. Et alors, Draco reprit les choses en mains, allant chercher la prostate du brun et le pilonnant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, constamment attentif aux réactions de son amant, et avec la résolution plus que catégorique de le faire mourir de plaisir.

« Ohhhh Draco….. » ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer continuellement le brun, entre deux gémissements d'extase.

Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, Harry était en train de devenir fou.

Il avait l'impression que l'aura et la douce odeur aphrodisiaque du blond s'infiltraient en lui à l'en étouffer, que son sexe martyrisé par la main prodigieusement habile de son copain allait le tuer, la bouche de Draco qui parsemait son visage de baisers était juste géniale et les coups de butoirs orgasmiques !

« Dra-Draco, j'arrive… »

« Viens mon cœur, ne te retiens pas »

Et il craqua.

Sous un hurlement d'extase, il se cambra et jouit dans la main de Draco qui, avec un dernier coup de reins, cria à son tour et s'effondra en sueur sur lui.

Ils reprirent tranquillement leur souffle et le Serpentard se dégagea de lui pour se mettre dos au lit, l'emportant contre lui et l'emprisonnant de ses bras.

« Alors, bébé, maintenant que tes « ohhhh Draco » ont montré que je suis tout simplement parfait au lit, tu ne vas plus me fuir comme un petit animal apeuré ? » s'amusa le Serpentard.

Harry, choqué, le fixa, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

Ahhhh quel vantard ce mec ! Quel petit ami il s'était récupéré là !

En levant les yeux aux ciel, il lui balança une claque contre l'épaule puis se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le but de le faire taire.

Avec un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres, le blond attrapa son visage et entreprit de conquérir de nouveau sa bouche avec douceur et dévotion.

Finalement il n'allait peut-être pas se jeter dans le lac pour rejoindre Albert...

A choisir, c'était indéniablement mieux de se faire ventouser par Draco Malfoy !


End file.
